


Prompt Me or Tempt Me Tumblr Fic 03: Destiny

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Prompt Me or Tempt Me [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Human Stiles Stilinski, Lack of Predetermination, M/M, Mates, Mentions Derek Hale/Past Possibilities - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: From a prompt bysaftaf-blog:Hi, how about some lovely loving sex and cuddling afterwards in Derek’s bed in the loft. Set early in the series before things got too complicated! Thanks.And my notes/response:Unfortunately it didn’t occur to me originally to remind people that I don’t do underage stuff (Stiles is definitely underage in 95% of canon as far as I’m concerned)… I thought and thought about what I could do to write within the prompt anyway – I hope this isn’t too disappointing.





	Prompt Me or Tempt Me Tumblr Fic 03: Destiny

Derek watches as Stiles’ breathing slows. His human chest rises and falls, lungs filling to capacity and then hollowing out perfectly.

Derek matches the count with his own.

He’d drifted out of sleep with the dream, and laid, waiting, for what should have been the fourteen and a half minutes it took Stiles to stumble out of his own bed, pull on shoes and a hoodie, find his keys, and then drive—under the speed limit—to Derek’s loft. It had taken nineteen and a half. Stiles’ dream state must have been physically intense; he’d taken time out in his methodic bumble from his father’s house to Derek’s to wash himself.

It hadn’t been particularly effective, but Derek appreciates the attempt.

Derek hadn’t stirred as Stiles pushed open the heavy loft door and slipped off his shoes and slid out of the hoodie and into Derek’s bed.

Derek hadn’t wanted to risk the conversation that he knew they were going to have to have. He’d been avoiding it for the last four months and would do so for as long as he could. Ideally forever, but if not? At least until Stiles had finished high school.

Part of Derek wants Stiles to know that he shares the dreams; he feels guilty for keeping it a secret, and he also kind of thinks the look on Stiles’ face when he found out might be worth the trouble. The other part of him, the part that sounds like his mother and Laura, is holding him sensibly back; the Mate thing isn’t a definite and Stiles would likely jump to all kinds of not-quite-right conclusions. Stiles is too young, and Derek would be too if he was human. Their lives are already too fucked up as it is, besides.

Derek reaches out and brushes his fingers across Stiles’ forehead, down over his nose and then along his eyelashes. Stiles’ eyes follow the caress under their lids.

Derek breathes out a sigh and Stiles rolls a little closer.

Stiles isn’t the first Derek has shared the dreams with: Paige, the Watson’s beta, the guy in the secondhand bookshop in New York. Stiles might not be the last. It’s hard to imagine that now though. Derek has to remind himself: the Mate thing isn’t a definite.

He closes his eyes now and lets himself remember what Stiles’ skin had felt like against his in the dream. Slick and slip and sweat and force. Fangs and fight and fierce and sweet. Now, in the real world, Derek can smell the Adderall that always seeps from Stiles’ pores and the raspberry shampoo Stiles uses because it makes Scott sneeze and the fact that he washes his clothes in the same load as his father’s. The sweats he’s wearing are soft against Derek’s legs and Stiles’ thumbs have calluses from using his phone too much and his skin is warmer than Derek thinks a human’s should be allowed to be.

Derek sucks in a hard breath and the air in between them tastes like come and sleep and love.

The Mate thing isn’t a definite. It isn’t destiny. Derek’s hand fits into the small of Stiles’ back perfectly, though, and right now it feels like it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Like to prompt me? [Prompt Me or Tempt Me](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/ask) (please read [this](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/169568857731/inkandblade-a-long-time-ago-ie-the-early-2000s) for guidelines beforehand).


End file.
